


#slave

by lovejones77



Series: #slave [1]
Category: BDSM - Fandom, First Time - Fandom, reluctant - Fandom, violent - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovejones77/pseuds/lovejones77
Summary: A 12 year old black girls explicitly traumatic journey from childhood to adult-hood filled with sex,lies, abuse, domination,love, pregnancy and romance all the pitfalls that can be encountered growing up in the hood.





	#slave

**Author's Note:**

> this is and excerpt to my book @alturl.com/b6pet

SLAVE   
Copyright © 2018 Jessica Linda  
All rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, record, or any information storage and retrieval systems, without prior written permission of the Author. Your support of Author’s rights is appreciated. This is a work of fiction. References may be made to locations, historical events; however, names, characters, places, and incidents are the product of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, business establishments, events, or locales are entirely coincidental. All trademarks, service marks, registered trademarks, and registered service marks are the property of their respective owner.   
Prologue  
He touched me. I liked it too much, but I hated him. How could I let this man continue to feed my pussy, but not my mind and soul? I wanted him. I could admit. But how could I after all the things that we have been through? So, our story begins like this.  
Me and my homegirl, Angel, went to a bar for happy hour, after work which I usually don’t do, because I’m obsessed with work.   
I saw him across the room and our eyes locked. I knew in that instant that I wanted him. He reminded me of somebody, but I couldn’t put my finger on who. I watched him move across the room with his bowlegged, chocolate, sexy ass. He approached me and asked me why I hadn’t brought him a drink already? I laughed and said, “You funny.” I was hooked. His boldness plus that smile made my pussy wet. I wanted him even more. We talked casually about nothing, while his eyes surveyed my body as I moved and talked like a sex kitten. This was new to me. When did I become this person again? I was just here for some drinks after work, and this man had already changed my life and I didn’t even know his name.  
I knew where this was heading, but how could this be true? I knew that I wasn’t this type of girl anymore and my pastor had just preached in church about this on Sunday. I could hear my grandmom’s voice in my head; why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free. I wanted to give him my milk all on his juicy full lips. I tried to play like I was the one in control when I knew that he was. He pretended that he wanted to leave this spot and go somewhere more private. Needless to say, we ended up at my house. He touched me, and my clothes melted off, my body was on fire. He attacked my pussy like I had slapped his momma in church on Sunday, and I liked it. I had not in my life experienced anything like this in years.   
His long thick chocolate dick touched things inside of me that I never knew was there. I came multiple times back to back. The bed was wet from my pussy juices and just when I thought I had reached the mountaintop, he slowly slid his dick out of my hungry throbbing pussy and put his mouth on my bulging clit. I pissed on myself, but it didn’t feel shameful like when I was a little girl I loved it. I wanted to hold him like a newborn child, but I didn’t even know him. How did I get here? He fucked the life out of me and left me with a casual: “I’m sorry I never did this before.” We exchanged numbers and I received a text later that said, “best time ever beautiful, hit me later”. I replied me too and it was the truth. I never hit him later, because I’m a big girl and in my mind, I had made a honest mistake and blamed it on the alcohol. But, still, I couldn’t forget the feeling between my legs when I thought of him. So thus, begins the journey for the love of Ibn but Ima take you back first…  
   
EXOTIC

I grew up in a multi-racial subdivision. My grandparents were one of the first blacks to move in the area. Once the blacks started moving in the whites started moving out. My life as a child growing up was dysfunctional. My grandmother, Big Red, ran a bar. Kim Graves and my grandfather worked the coal mine. My father was in and out of jail and my mother was a crackhead. I can remember as a child, my grandmother beating my mom in the face with a house phone because she stole from her. My mother was very intelligent and had a degree in Psychology, but once she met my father all that went downhill.   
At my grandma’s bar, I was Miss Jessie, and I would drink Bloody Mary’s. So, I thought, I was feeling it and would go down in front of the strobe lights and dance off of whatever song was playing—Alexander O’Neil, Marvin Gaye, or Teddy Pendergrass in my beautiful dresses for the grown folks. I would get my hair done every week by Miss Peggy, but what really intrigued me was the drug spot down the street. I loved seeing the drug dealers outside with them shearlings jacket and gold chains on out there making that money. That part of town was a whole new experience for me. I loved the crowds and the way that these people acted like they were the best thing since sliced bread.   
Now in hind sight, I see why I was attracted to him; his whole being screamed streets. Even though I was cute, I was plain. I didn’t look like the drug dealer’s girlfriends with their weird haircuts, makeup, and designer clothing. I wanted to look like them. I tried to get Miss Peggy to do my hair like them, but she refused. My grandmom, Big Red gave her the instructions and she followed them. I would mess my hair up on the way home hoping that she would send me somewhere else because Miss Peggy wasn’t doing a good job. My grandmom read right through that and started going with me to Miss Peggy’s house. She would always tell me when we went to that side of town to stay away from them type of people.   
Lo and behold, one day I was going to Miss Peggy’s to get my hair done and I saw a girl that I knew from school. I never talked to her because she wasn’t in my wing of the school for the gifted and talented. I went to school the next day with a vengeance. I had to get to know that girl, she was everywhere I wanted to be. I found out her name was Lisha and we became instant friends. The dude that I always saw standing in front of her house, that I liked so much, was her brother Keem. Mind you he was a grown ass man, and I was in elementary school. I soon started going to her house every day after school and I loved it. She always had a house full of people and it was always fun over there. They did what my family didn’t do in our household: gamble, smoke cigarettes, weed, and drank. It was just like being in Kim Graves with Big Red instead I was allowed to move around in the smoking and gambling, and I went there every day.   
I saw her brother every day and he was fine. I started dating her cousin Mike, then his brother Keith. I was a new face on the scene and I loved it—everyone was giving me attention. I had the titties and ass like a grown woman and was only twelve years old. Needless to say, I lied to my grandmom and told her I was staying over a friend’s house that she knew but stayed at Lisha’s house instead. This was the first time ever staying away from home without my grandparents. This is when I finally met her mother and her father that ran the whole operation. I admired the way that her dad controlled things with no emotion always just straight faced.   
Her mother was just as serious she ain’t play no games. This was the first of many nights that I stayed at Lisha’s instead of staying at Dee’s; a person that my grandmom trusted. Her brother started paying more attention to me with the new clothes that I borrowed and only wore at Lisha’s house because my grandmom would not buy me clothes like this. I felt special because the biggest drug dealer in the hood thought I was pretty. He used to call me exotic. I had to look it up in the dictionary just to make sure I understood the meaning.  
Of foreign origin or character; not naïve; introduced from aboard, but not fully naturalized or Exotic - ex.ot.ic (ig-sot-ik) adjective  
1\. acclimatized: exotic foods; exotic plants  
2\. Strikingly unusual or strange in effect or appearance: an exotic hairstyle  
3\. Of a uniquely new or experimental nature: exotic weapons  
4\. Of, pertaining to, or involving strip teasing: the exotic clubs where strippers are featured  
Noun  
5\. Something that is exotic: the flower show included several tropical exotics with showy blooms  
6\. An exotic dancer; stripper

I loved the idea of being exotic—nobody had ever called me that before.  
One day when I was staying over Lisha’s house we were in her room listening to music like little girls do, and my favorite song came on by Marvin Gaye ‘Sexual Healing’ that was my song. In my mind I could picture the grown folks dancing off that song at Kim Graves. It always amazed me how they stood close together and rubbed their bodies on each other. They always had their eyes closed. I wondered what they were thinking about. Lisha went to change the channel and I said, “Girlll, don’t change it that my song. The grown folks at Kim Graves be rubbing they bodies together like this.” and I stood up and demonstrated like I was dancing with a real man. I moved my young body around just like the adults do with my eyes closed.   
I had my back to the door and they laughed. I opened my eyes and I heard somebody say, “what you know about that song?” I spun around, and it was her fine ass brother. I couldn’t do nothing but smile and sit my ass back down on the bed. I was embarrassed. He winked and laughed and then closed the door. Later that night as I was going to the bathroom to put my pj’s on he was coming up the stairs I smiled, and he smiled, and I dropped my head and went in the bathroom.   
When I came out he wasn’t out there, but as I walked back to her room, he was standing in his room door, and he gestured for me to come here--like in his room. I was dumbfounded and just stood there. He touched my hand and I felt like I was about to pass out. He had never touched me before, but he gently pulled me into his room and closed the door. I was trembling. It wasn’t like playing around with Mike and them, they were my age. This was a grown man and I was in his room and we were alone. I had never been alone with a boy, let alone a grown ass man by myself besides family. He patted the bed gesturing for me to sit down. I pointed towards his sisters’ room because I damn sure couldn’t talk.   
He said, “Don’t worry about her; come here”. He asked, “You scared?” I shook my head no, but I was.  
He said, “Well, why you gripping that bag like you got mad money in it,” and laughed.   
Slowly he took the bag from me and put it on the floor. I put my head down; he laughed again.   
Then he said, “Look at me.”   
I couldn’t. He put his hands on my chin and lifted my head towards him.   
He looked me in my face and asked, “Why you always be looking at me like that?   
My mouth was dry as cotton, but a voice came out and said, “Like what?”  
He replied, “Like you have something to say to me.”   
I shrugged my shoulders and tried to drop my head, but he was still holding my chin up.   
He kissed me on my forehead and said, “You don’t have nothing to say to me.”  
I shook my head.   
Then he kissed me on my cheek, and said, “You sure.”   
I nodded my head. I was confused.   
He looked me in my eyes and said, “So you do have something to say to me?”   
I shook my head again.   
My little body was trembling, he then put his lips on mine and my whole body was on fire.   
“Why you shaking, I ain’t gonna hurt you,” he said.  
He then put his lips on mine again, but this time he put his tongue in my mouth and kissed me like I’ve never been kissed before. Mike and Keith ain’t kiss me like this.   
He stopped and said, “You think I don’t notice how you be looking at me with those sexy eyes of yours and wiggling your body around me like you want me to touch it. Do you want me to touch it?”  
I was silent. He took his hand off my chin and I dropped my head. He then put his hand on my breast and I could feel my nipples rise through my pj’s and my pussy started to tingle.   
He lifted my head again and said, “You want me to touch you like this?” Again, he kissed me then put his hand on my breast.   
“Is this where you want me to touch you?” He asked. I was silent, but my pussy was going crazy. I was scared, but it felt good with him touching my breast and squeezing my nipples. He put his mouth on my nipple through my pj’s and bit it, and my body lost control and a sound came out of my mouth like I wanted to sing, but all I could do was hum.  
He stopped and looked me in my eyes and asked if I liked that. I was silent and didn’t take my eyes off of his; inside I was saying yes but I couldn’t talk. He stood me up and pulled my night gown over my head, and I was standing there in my little girl panties and big girl bra. I immediately tried to cover my body with my hands,   
He said, “Don’t, I want to look at you.” I dropped my hands to my side slowly and let him look at me. Our eyes were locked.   
“There you go with those eyes again,” he said. I had no idea what he was talking about as he stood looking at me, for I don’t know how long.   
He then said, “You are beautiful, you be giving my nephew that pussy?”  
I shook my head, because ain’t nobody had this pussy. He took his pants off, and it looked like he had on girl panties. He started rubbing his dick through his draws while looking at me. I watched as he walked towards me. He kissed me on my neck as he unhooked my bra, rubbing his dick against my body. He rubbed my bare breasts, it felt so damn good. What was he doing to me? He put his hands inside my panties and put his fingers in my pussy, and I took off my panties. My body wanted to give him whatever he was asking for and those panties was getting in the way.  
I was somebody else completely. I reached out my hands placing them on his face and kissed him with my eyes closed imagining what the grown folks thought about when they closed their eyes and rubbed their bodies together. I rubbed my body on his like the grown folks do at Kim Graves, with ‘Sexual Healing’ playing in my mind. He was humming now and then took my hand and put it on his dick and rubbed it against my swollen clit. My legs almost gave out, but he caught me and laid me down on the bed. He put his fingers in my pussy, and my back arched up off the bed. What was this feeling? My eyes closed instantly, and then he parted my legs and shoved his grown man’s dick in my little tight pussy. I could feel it rip. I screamed, but it felt good at the same damn time. He put his hand over my mouth and moved that grown man dick around in my little pussy in and out. I was moaning and he was too.   
“Is this what you wanted you little girl?” He whispered in my ear while his hand was still over my mouth as he pushed his dick into my stomach (well it felt like that). My mind thought, yes, and my mouth opened, but nothing came out because it was just a thought, as he moved his dick around inside me some more. My pussy felt full and I felt a buildup in my private parts. Then something exploded, and I felt wetness gush down my legs. I wanted to scream but his hand still covered my mouth. I wanted him to stop, so I bit his hand instead and he grunted.  
“Is this what your little hot ass wanted? You see what you made me do?” He said, as his dick grew inside me, stretching my little young pussy and moving faster and faster inside of me. He yelled ughh and slammed his dick deeper in my pussy.   
He said, “My fucking God” and then collapsed on top of me.   
“You see what ya little young hot sexy ass made me do,” he whispered in my ear.   
I couldn’t really breathe with his heavy body on top of mine, but I didn’t give a fuck. That feeling in my pussy felt so good as it was throbbing, and my legs shook uncontrollably. I couldn’t move if I wanted to. So, as you can see her brother Keem took my precious virgin pussy and I loved it. I came for the first time in my life. He treated me like the young dumb girl that I was. After he finished breaking my virginity he sent me back into his sisters room like I was used toilet paper. The pain between my legs was unbelievable, but it was well worth it in my eyes. I thought he acted like that because maybe he felt guilty that he had ripped my young pussy and made me bleed. I didn’t care. I needed him to do what he did to me the last time. I wanted to experience that feeling again.   
I wanted to be around him all the time. It was so bad that when he would bring his real girlfriend Trina (notice I said real cause in my mind I was his girlfriend too), over the house she would be like: “That’s so cute, that little girl got a crush on you”. I would reply “I ain’t that little,” with my lips tooted up and my hands on my hips. I was a big girl now. Little did she know this cute little girl had already had her man, and he thought I was exotic. When I told Lisha about what happened between me and her brother, she said “He does that to all my friends.” My young dumb mind couldn’t even comprehend exactly what she had just told me. Being at Lisha’s house changed me, or maybe it was the experience with her brother that changed me.   
I started doing things that the big girls do: smoking cigarettes, drinking, gambling, hopping the turnpike and having sex, anything for him to notice me again. I had become a new person and I had to find out who this girl was and where she came from. Fuck it, I liked her, so I named her Linda.


End file.
